User blog:Agentluke0322/RBoAT 16 (Season 1 Finale): Off the Hook vs. Sega Hard Girls
Welcome to the finale of RBoAT Season 1! In my opinion, this season was a good start for my rap battle series. I definitely improved throughout, and I can't wait for Season 2! Let's speed right into this battle! "Splatoon 2's pop duo, Off the Hook, and the three graduating consoles, the Sega Hard Girls, battle it out to see if Sega truly does what Nintendon't. However, when things look bad for one side, the special character comes to help them out." Battle [Note:' '''Pearl and Dreamcast are in '''bold','' Marina and Sega Saturn are in ''italics, and Mega Drive is in normal text.'' When more than one character is rapping, the text is 'bold and in italics.] RAP BATTLES OF ALL TIME! SEASON 1 FINALE! OFF THE HOOK VS. SEGA HARD GIRLS! BEGIN! '''Off the Hook: With SplatFest over, it looks like we've got the time. To against these waifus, go and spit some rhymes. I'd rather fight Captain S if we're talking Sega. Yet, just like him, barely anyone's heard of ya. You're more obscure than Sonic's OVA. When we're done, we'll be queens for more than one day. Sega did what Nintendidn't, ''and went third-party.'' Could you beat us in this battle? Sega Hard-ly. 'Sega Hard Girls:' It's 3 against 2, how is that fair for you. Especially since, Marina, you brought no fans to protect you. It's wasn't the best choice to battle us, you know. Since your biggest conflict was Ketchup vs. Mayo. When we're done, you'll need a different MD than me. Preferably one who isn't named Mario or Luigi. We've Cast our Dream,'' now we'll Sa-turn this in our favor.'' And with our Mega-sized Drive to win, it'll be all the easier! 'Off the Hook:' If you wanted Chaos, then your Order has arrived. With only 13 episodes, you're lucky to have survived. We're the Captains now; ''there's no need for S or N.'' The only Hard we recognize is the Octo Expansion. 'Sega Hard Girls:' We're Hyperdimensional; you aren't even a hassle. It's time that MC.Princess went to another castle. You'll be old news by Splatoon 3; it's simple as that. No one can stop us now! '???:' I wouldn't be so sure of that. 'Paruko:' The Chirpy Chirp's vocalist has come to write some lines. And to make things balanced for some old teammates of mine. You should've known there's only room for one trio 'round here. We're Goddesses of Ink, and we're here to cause fear. Your 90's charm can only help you for so long. It took one failed console, and Sega's reputation was gone. It looks like you'll be skipping this year's graduation. Cause Sega's consoles are a kind of retro that's best left forgotten. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! RAP BATTLES OF ALL TIME! SEASON 1! Rappers (Still) for Hire *LaurenZSide *SMG4 *Papyrus (Undertale) *J. Jonah Jameson *Mimikyu *Captain N *Villager (Animal Crossing) Final Character Reveal It's bullcrap. I did not diss her. I did not. Oh hi, Mark: Poll Who won? Off the Hook and Paruko Sega Hard Girls Category:Blog posts